kiminoirumachifandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 001: The Moment When the Cherry Blossoms Bloom
The Moment When Cherry Blossoms Bloom is the first chapter of the Kimi no Iru Machi manga and was released on March 9th 2011. One day, Yuzuki Eba appears as a stranger on the doorstep of Haruto Kirishima. Although initially being cold towards her, Haruto begins to open up bit-by-bit, and eventually becomes friends with her since they are living together with each other after all. Summary In his room, Haruto Kirishima muses at the fact that Yuzuki Eba is coming to live with him despite the fact that he has never seen or talked to her before. His mother downstairs calls to him and persistently tries to get him to come down to meet her ultimately opening the door to his bedroom to drag him downstairs. Yuzuki comes from Tokyo and takes off her long boots with Haruto noting a new fashion apparently. After, he retreats to his room, and is called down again when she personally tells him that tea is ready by his mother. Answering Haurto’s mother to a question, Yuzuki reveals that Hiroshima is her father’s hometown, and that since the Kirishima family is one of his many acquaintances it is alright. Haruto confirms that Yuzuki and he are attending the same high-school since there is only one. His mother suggests to take Yuzuki on a tour to the school by bicycle much to his dismay. Outside, Haruto insists that since they do not even know each other she ride alone, however, Yuzuki states she cannot ride a bicycle so they end up riding together with her sitting in the back. During the journey through the countryside, Haruto thinks that during spring he is going to have to do this everytime they go to school. They pass by “an uncle” who greets them as they go by teasing him that he’s riding as if they were on a date. Little kids who know Haruto also tease him for riding with a pretty girl like Yuzuki much to his dismay worrying that this might spread as a rumor. Suddenly, he sees Nanami Kanzaki the girl of his dreams walking out of a store, and pressures Yuzuki in getting off to check if they had a flat tire or not much to her confusion. Yuzuki turns and rushes in Kanzaki’s direction as Haruto tells her that they were class-mates in middle-school and will be also in high-school. She greets Haruto’s crush introducing her name and the fact that she’s living with him starting from today. Despite his worry, Yuzuki and Kanzaki get along until she takes it up a step further asking what chest size that Kanzaki has. Seizing Yuzuki like a doll, Haruto drags her away, and complains to her about not properly respecting Kanzaki during their first meeting. However, she sees through Haruto’s barrage of words properly deducing that he likes Kanzaki despite the fact that he denies it. Haruto storms away angry at the fact that this is happening and looks back seeing Yuzuki crouching on the ground. He makes his way back hoping he didn’t make her cry but is surprised instead when she reveals her fascination with a nearby ant. Back on the bicycle, Haruto wants to know the reason why she came to this town, and Yuzuki says that she visited this town long ago and absolutely loved it here leaving it there. As he insists that they are going home now in the process calling Yuzuki by her first name, Haruto ponders how hard high-school life is going to be for the next three years. Characters In Order of Appearance *Haruto Kirishima *Yuzuki Eba *Nanami Kanzaki